


Memories of a Forgotten Past

by LittleSnowyRascal9842



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowyRascal9842/pseuds/LittleSnowyRascal9842
Summary: Ace-centric reincarnation fic.I don't currently have any plans to continue this.





	Memories of a Forgotten Past

A wide, wide sea. 

On that sea, a large ship waged battle against all who stood against it. There were countless men and women on that ship, and countless men and women on the countless ships surrounding that one, big, ship.

In the center of that ship there sat a man. Human by all rights but giant by size, he sat surrounded by those countless men and women whom he called his children. Age, race, status, gender, size those ideas were thrown out the window as no single one of them could accurately describe those he called children, but there were countless names to describe him. Whitebeard. The Strongest Man in the World. Oyaji.

Oyaji.

Related in no way by blood, yet his father nonetheless. 

There were others, too. Besides the crew.

Sabo. Luffy.

His brothers. 

Related not by blood but by an oath made with sake.

Closer than any real family.

Their names haunt his dreams. Their faces taunt his memory. Their smiles soothe his soul. Their memory aches his heart.

He can sometimes hear their voices, calling his name.

Ace.

 

 

 

 

 

“Andrew, can you tell us what the answer is?” Ms. Sawakawa tapped her ruler on the board expectantly. Her face spelled out her annoyance with her student loud and clear for anyone to see. Her expression scared half the class, and made the other half fall silent. With one exception.

“Why should I,” He yawned in boredom. He was paying no attention at all to the woman in the front of the room, choosing to instead wonder about those people he dreamed about every night. 

“Andrew Gold. Tell us the answer.” The teacher’s eye was twitching. Luffy would make fun of that, making her get more mad in the process.

He knew the answer to the stupid question. It was so simple that even Sabo would make fun of her for asking it.

But he was bored, and this teacher was amusing him. Other kids might be shaking in fear of the lady, but Ace couldn’t care less. The only one he was afraid of was Garp, and that was because he was a bat shit crazy old man.

He should probably answer before she sends him to office.

But then again, he didn’t want to. 

What was she gonna do? Lecture him?

The only lectures that he would shy away from hearing are those from either Sabo or Marco.

Ace repressed a shiver from going down his spine.

This lady is weaker than Dadan, and Dadan couldn’t even get him to clean his room.

God he missed Dadan.

“Andrew Gold.”

She won’t actually do anything if he doesn’t answer. 

What could she do? Beat up a six-year old kid? Not that she could beat him anyway.

He sighed inside. He could do it for his dad. All memory of hating him is just a memory inside a dream, anyway. He isn’t a bad guy. Maybe a little quick to jump to the protection of those he cares about, but he’s pretty cool in this life.

In this life, huh.

Sure, those dreams felt like memories rather than actual dreams, but to think they came from another life...

In respect of that life, he wouldn’t do it for his dad. (His dad would be proud of him for standing up to authority, anyway...) He could do it for his mom. She is as beautiful as she was in that life (not that he would know), and he loves her. But she just wanted was best for him, so answer or no, she wouldn’t mind. (Actually, she would probably prefer he didn’t, if he didn’t want to.)

“ANDREW GOLD, ANSWER THE QUESTION!” By this point, her ruler had snapped in half, and she was full on glaring at Ace.

Well now he really didn’t want to answer. Which was kinda weird that he thinking about this at all. Had it been that life, he probably would’ve just answered to get it over with. No, wait, he would have punched her in the face and gone on with whatever he was doing. But still, she hadn’t answered his question. (Although answering a question with a question was bad manners, a voice that sounded distinctly like Makino told him). Why should he tell her when it was so easy that his little brother could figure it out? (Not that he even knows if Luffy exists in this world. ...Which is probably the worst thought he’d ever imagined, nevermind. Luffy definitely exists, if not because he would be too stubborn to do anything but follow Ace. There, that’s a good thought. And an accurate one.)

God he missed Luffy.

Suddenly, he felt a tingle in the back of his head.

He leaned onto his desk, resting his head, and allowing his thoughts to retreat back into his head. Thinking about everything he remembered would change nothing, talking about it would probably end him up in a mental institute or something.

This was the first time he’d had a narcolepsy attack in this life, and it was certainly slower at coming on than in his other life. Normally he would just fall asleep abruptly and wake up in the same way not long after. Of course, that wasn’t normal in this life, not yet, anyway.

Well, at least he has an excuse for not answering. It’s not his fault he has narcolepsy, after all.

His teacher’s voice slowly faded into the background as Ace accepted the feeling of sleep, knowing that there wasn’t anything that could actually hurt him and that he would wake up soon after. Likely to either a pissed off teacher or a worried nurse.

Not that he cared. Maybe he would be able to go home early. 

That’d be nice.

 

“...and then he just fell asleep! I have never met such a rude child before! To think he had the audacity to just fall asleep and not wake up..!” 

Ah, it’s Ms. Sawakawa. Maybe if he pretends to sleep a little while longer, she’ll go away...

“Ms. Sawakawa, perhaps he was just tired? Andrew is only six,” The nurse, ever the nice one.

“You’re only saying that because you haven’t met the kid! I swear, he is a demon child!”

Ace flinched imperceptibly. How many times had he heard that in his previous life... But he was over that, now. He had found his answer, both Luffy and his crew had made sure he knew.

“Ms. Sawakawa,” the nurse states. “Perhaps you should return to your classroom. I’ll take care of this.” Her voice is firm, and Ace can’t help but compare her to the nurses on his crew. Or the ‘she-devils’, as Thatch liked to call them.

The teacher humphs in discontent, but the sound of shoes clacking on the floor and a door opening and closing come soon after.  
“Haaah... How annoying... Might as well call his parents. No way can he go back to class today with her like that...” The nurse sighed. The sounds of another door opening and closing then echo through the room.


End file.
